Goodnight
by anyasbuttmonkey
Summary: In the aftermath of Graduation Day, the gang come to terms with the events of the past few weeks... and both Xander and Cordelia make decisions regarding their futures...


GILES (VO)  
  
Previously, on Buffy The Vampire Slayer...  
  
1.Ext. High School  
  
The Scoobies battle the giant Mayor snake. In quick succesion we see Principal Snyder getting eaten, Larry being whapped across the courtyard, and Harmony being eaten by a vampire.  
  
2.Int. Sewer  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with The Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Where?  
  
ANGEL  
  
I don't know  
  
BUFFY  
  
I can't believe you're breaking up with me  
  
3.Int. April Fool's  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I have nothing, OK? No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last 12 years. Satisfied? Are you a happy Xander now? I'm broke. I can't go to any of the colleges that accepted me. And I can't stay home because we no longer have one.  
  
XANDER  
  
Uh, wow.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Yeah, neato. Now you can run along and tell all of your friends how Cordy finally got hers. How she has to work part time just to get a lousy prom dress on layaway.   
  
4. Int. April Fool's  
  
SHOPGIRL  
  
Hey! Don't forget your dress. Aren't you wearing it tonight?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
As much as I hate to admit it, I haven't finished paying for it yet.  
  
SHOPGIRL  
  
Well somebody did.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What? Who?  
  
Cordelia looks at the receipt.  
  
5.Int. Prom Hall  
  
XANDER  
  
Cordelia! Wesley! My god in heaven, it's good to see you. How are you both? And details, please.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Very well, thank you.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Yes, thank you.  
  
XANDER  
  
It looks good on you.  
  
6.Ext. High School  
  
Buffy looks across the courtyard. She sees Angel. They look at each other for a moment, then Angel walks off.  
  
*FADE OUT*  
  
7.Int. Buffy's Living Room  
  
Buffy and Willow are sitting on the couch, in pajamas, surrounded by various snacky foods. Buffy picks up a bag of crisps, and starts eating as Willow continues talking.  
  
WILLOW  
  
And wasn't it cool, with the flamethrowers? I mean, he never saw it coming....   
  
BUFFY  
  
Uh-huh.  
  
WILLOW  
  
God, I can't believe high school's over. Its so wierd knowing I'm never gonna see that place again, learn fantastic new sciency-type stuff in the labs, get picked on by Harmony and her cronies... Buffy? Buffy?  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm listening. Science! Harmony. *beat* Well, that's one more thing to cross off the "things I'll never say in the same sentence" checklist...  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well, technically, they were two sentences, with the emphatic use of.... OK, not the point. *pause* You're still thinking about Angel?  
  
Buffy puts the crisps down and stares off into the distance, then turns to Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
  
How can I not be? He... he just left.  
  
WILLOW  
  
But, you shared emotional lookage before the leaving!  
  
BUFFY  
  
He didn't even say goodbye.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Maybe he didn't want it to be goodbye?  
  
Buffy and Willow sit in silence for a few moments, then Buffy picks up the crisps again.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Maybe. But.... you know, a wave woulda been nice.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Angel never struck me as the waving type....  
  
BUFFY  
  
Guess I'll just have to get used to the fact that... he's gone.   
  
WILLOW  
  
You know what else I never put Angel down as? A winker.  
  
BUFFY  
  
It just... feels so wierd. I mean, I know he was gone last summer too, but... so was I. Now I'm here, but he's not.   
  
WILLOW  
  
He's definetly the "knowing nod" type, though...  
  
Buffy just looks at Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Will?   
  
WILLOW  
  
Yuh-huh? *beat* Oh, right, yeh, sorry.   
  
BUFFY  
  
It's OK. Its not like Angel's gonna be spending any time thinking about me. He'll be too busy fighting evil demons and... being all mysterious handsome stranger...  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh, thats where you're wrong, Buffy! I bet Angel's totally pining! He's probably sitting in some dank bar right now drinking away the night... What?   
  
BUFFY  
  
Will, its OK. I know you're just trying to help, but honestly - can you picture Angel at a bar? Drinking?   
  
8.Ext. LA Bar, Back Alley. Night.  
  
We see a figure stumble through the barely-lit darkness. The strains of an Irish folk song are heard, albeit masked by drunken slurring and hiccuping.  
  
WILLOW (VO)  
  
Guess not.  
  
The figure falls to the ground, on his knees - it's Angel.  
  
ANGEL  
  
giggling* Oops. Oh, no, this cannot be... crap...  
  
Angel falls flat on his face, unconscious.  
  
*OPENING CREDITS*  
  
9.Ext. Starbucks  
  
Xander is walking down the street, as he walks by Starbucks he bumps into Cordelia.  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh, hey.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Hey.  
  
They stand awkwardly for a few moments.  
  
XANDER  
  
So... uh....  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Yeah.  
  
More silence.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So I'd better be going...  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh, I got a thing....  
  
CORDELIA  
  
You should go do that.  
  
XANDER  
  
I will.  
  
They start to walk off in opposite directions, but Xander turns around again.  
  
XANDER  
  
Cordy, wait.  
  
Cordelia stops, and after a second turns around.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Yeh?  
  
XANDER  
  
I just wanna know... how you've been. You know, with the whole "fighting a big snake" thing...  
  
CORDELIA  
  
That? That's nothing. Over it. I've seen worse things than that hanging out with you squares... I've dated something worse.  
  
XANDER  
  
*sullen* Gee, thanks.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Xander...  
  
XANDER  
  
No, it's OK. Now that the world is saved, you can go back to being Queen Cordelia. I understand.   
  
CORDELIA  
  
I didn't mean.  
  
XANDER  
  
Let's not pretend that you care.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
It wouldn't be pretending.  
  
Silence descends once more, except this time they both look at each other, faint smiles on their faces.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
You ever tell anybody we shared a moment -   
  
XANDER  
  
- and you'll come drown me in your "oh-so-pleasant" perfume, got it.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Just so long as we're clear.  
  
They walk away again, but Xander turns back.  
  
XANDER  
  
You know what?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What *now*?  
  
XANDER  
  
Let's not do this. We both know that we had something, and yeh, we might not have that anymore, but lets not jump right back into the "I hate you" holding pattern. We've fought, side by side. Doesn't that mean anything? Can't we just be -   
  
CORDELIA  
  
- Friends?  
  
XANDER  
  
*beat* Yeh.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I'm willing to give it a try.  
  
Xander smiles.  
  
XANDER  
  
So.... you wanna get coffee, or something?  
  
Cordelia holds up the cup she's holding.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What do you think is, nerd repellent?  
  
XANDER  
  
If it is, you should get a refund.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Nice how you can make jokes about yourself. Saves the rest of us a lot of brain activity.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh, I know you for one can't stretch the one brain cell *that* far.  
  
There's a lull in the sniping.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I'm gonna miss this.  
  
XANDER  
  
Miss it? What? Did people not tell me something?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
People never tell you anything. They're afraid they might catch something.  
  
XANDER  
  
So very funny, can we get back to the you missing this? How come?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I'm leaving.  
  
We see them talking as they walk off, down the street.  
  
10.Int. Buffy's House, Living Room.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So she's leaving?  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz are sitting around on the couches.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh. Said she wants to try life in LA. New scenery and all.  
  
Buffy looks pained when Xander mentions LA.  
  
XANDER  
  
What?  
  
Willow gives Xander a look.  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh. *beat* You know, Buff, its not like Angel's gone for good...  
  
WILLOW  
  
Xander! We aren't saying his name! This is an A-word free zone.  
  
OZ  
  
Apocalypse?  
  
XANDER  
  
I've had about enough of those too...  
  
BUFFY  
  
Guys, its OK. I'm gonna have to get used to this eventually. *beat* Angel's gone. I'll deal. Just gimme a few... I don't think "months" would be overstating the issue...  
  
Willow reaches across the couch and takes Buffy's hand.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Buffy, you know we're all here for you.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh, we're your best pals. We promise a summer full of fun and an utter lack of Angel.... A-word talk.  
  
OZ  
  
Cept me.   
  
XANDER  
  
Cept Oz. *beat* What?  
  
OZ  
  
Got a gig to rehearse for. You know, being as we suck. I'm out.  
  
Oz gets up to leave.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Aww, baby, you don't suck... Suck's such a harsh word.... I should really stop saying that word, shouldn't I?   
  
Oz smiles, leans down, and kisses Willow on the forehead.  
  
OZ  
  
You can say whatever you want. It's all good, coz it's all Willow. I'll call you later.   
  
Oz walks out of the room.  
  
OZ  
  
(OS) Bye guys.  
  
We hear a door close.  
  
WILLOW  
  
So, back to Cordelia and her leavingness. Isn't that great?  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh, I mean, she'll be in... that place we don't mention. So close to all those shoes, it's like a wet dream come true for her.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I meant for us. No more Cordelia!  
  
XANDER  
  
Will, I'd thought you'd gotten over the whole "I Hate Cordelia" thing?  
  
WILLOW  
  
These days, I'm going for subtle loathing. Hopefully I can ratchet that up to mere indifference once college starts.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oh god...   
  
XANDER  
  
Are we not saying the C-word either? Maybe somebody should gimme a list of words we can say.  
  
BUFFY  
  
No, it's just... in the midst of the whole big demony snake killing trauma, I'd completely forgotten about college.   
  
WILLOW  
  
It'll be just like school!  
  
Both Xander and Buffy roll their eyes.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well, hopefully without the demonic Hellmouth underneath it.  
  
Just then, we hear the door open and close again. Buffy looks around - it's her mother.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Mom!  
  
Buffy gets up, and goes to hug Joyce  
  
JOYCE  
  
Buffy. I'm so glad you're OK. I left as soon as I got your call, but traffic was just awful... how is everything? Oh, hi Willow. Xander  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Hey Mrs Summers.  
  
Joyce turns back to Buffy.  
  
JOYCE  
  
So, no more evil Mayor then?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Nuh-uh. He's just chargrilled reptile. *beat* That's a gross image...  
  
JOYCE  
  
Oh, I'm so glad. I couldn't bear being away from you during this... What about everyone else? Did everyone... survive?   
  
Joyce looks around the living room.  
  
JOYCE  
  
Where's Oz? Is he... oh no... Willow, you poor -  
  
BUFFY  
  
- Mom, it's OK. Oz is rehearsing, he's fine. So is Giles.   
  
XANDER  
  
And Cordelia's back to her vile old self again too. Just like old times.  
  
JOYCE  
  
What about Faith?  
  
Buffy gets a look on her face, as her eyes widen.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Faith! Oh my god, I completely forgot about her!  
  
GILES  
  
(OS) Good thing I hadn't, then, really.  
  
Buffy turns around, as Xander and Willow come out into the hallway. Giles is standing there.  
  
GILES  
  
Back door was open, I thought I'd pop round. Joyce, you're... back.  
  
JOYCE  
  
Yes, uh, just this minute actually. Can I get you anything, a... tea?  
  
GILES  
  
Oh, no, no, I'm fine, but thankyou. I just came round to speak to Buffy.  
  
XANDER  
  
Not more demons. Seriously, haven't these guys caught up already? Buffy's the Slayer, which means she kills them. I thought word travelled in the demon underground...  
  
GILES  
  
No, no, not to worry. No big risings or whatnot. I just came to talk about Faith.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh no, is she awake?  
  
GILES  
  
No, nothing like that, just...   
  
Xander gets a look.  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh, I get it. Private stuff. Watcher... Ex-watcher, Slayer stuff. That's fine, we can be somewhere thats else.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Bronze it later? Dingoes are playing...  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeh, that'd be cool.   
  
XANDER  
  
Bye Giles. Mrs Summers.  
  
JOYCE  
  
Oh, please, call me Joyce.  
  
WILLOW  
  
*smiling* OK.... Joyce. Bye.  
  
Willow and Xander walk out. We hear them talking as they leave.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Did you hear that? I called her Joyce!  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh, big thrills all around...  
  
The front door closes on them.  
  
JOYCE  
  
So, uh, I should really go unpack. Been a long trip.  
  
GILES  
  
Oh, yes, sorry, of course.  
  
JOYCE  
  
Nice seeing you again, Mr Giles.  
  
GILES  
  
You too.  
  
Joyce picks up her suitcase, and goes upstairs. Buffy and Giles go into the living room.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So. What's up with Faith?  
  
GILES  
  
Well, nothing really. She's still in a coma. No sign of improvement.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What were you doing with Faith anyhow?  
  
GILES  
  
Oh, I was with Wesley at the hospital - thought I'd just check up on her.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So she's fine then?  
  
GILES  
  
She's in a coma, Buffy. That's hardly fine.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well, she isn't going around killing people, so I call that a good thing.  
  
GILES  
  
Buffy...  
  
BUFFY  
  
Giles, she was evil. Faith killed people. A lot of people. She was working to bring about the Ascension. Evil. Capital E, capital... vil.  
  
GILES  
  
No she wasn't, Buffy. She was misguided, vulnerable - at the end of the day, Faith was just a scared little girl making up for it by acting out.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Her "acting out" left people dead. I can't just forget about that.  
  
GILES  
  
I'm not asking you to, I'm just -  
  
BUFFY  
  
- Just what? You expect me to be all boohooey that she's in a coma? She tried to kill me, Giles. *beat* She tried to kill Angel.  
  
Giles looks at Buffy's teary eyes.  
  
GILES  
  
I know that, Buffy, but she was your friend. Right up until the last, she was there for you. You even said it was her that gave you the idea to bait the Mayor - which, by the way, I'm still not clear on....  
  
BUFFY  
  
But I can't look past what she did. It may sound bad, but I just don't have it in me to -  
  
GILES  
  
- No one expects you to, Buffy. You're only 18. I just think it would be good for you to see Faith. If anything, for your sake more than for hers.  
  
11.Int. Hospital Ward.  
  
Joyce and Buffy are walking down the corridor. They're looking for a room number. They stop outside a room.  
  
JOYCE  
  
Are you sure you wanna do this, honey?   
  
BUFFY  
  
No. But Giles may be right, I should at least try.  
  
Buffy turns to Joyce before walking in.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Wait here for me?  
  
JOYCE  
  
Of course.  
  
Joyce watches as Buffy goes into the room. Buffy reaches Faith, lying on the bed strapped up to various machines. She looks down at her for a second, before sitting down.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi.  
  
Silence.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Uh, I don't really know why I'm here - well, thats a lie, I'm here coz Giles said I should come - and its not like you can hear me or anything... Although, actually, I did see this programme once on Discovery, that said that people in comas actually do have some cogniwhatsit function... OK, I'm babbling. I'm officially nervous.  
  
Faith lies there, motionless.  
  
BUFFY  
  
We were friends, Faith. What happened?   
  
No response (unsurprisingly).  
  
BUFFY  
  
You know, this might sound odd now, but when you first came to Sunnydale - part of me wanted to be you. You were so focused on the job, so carefree... you loved the slayage, and you were really good at it.... I always wished I could've been more like you. *beat* Funny how things change.  
  
Buffy shifts the chair closer to the bed.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm sorry, Faith. I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't talk to me, I'm sorry that things got so bad that you felt like your only option was to turn against me. *beat* But I'm not sorry for trying to kill you.  
  
Buffy stands up.  
  
BUFFY  
  
As far as I'm concerned, our friendship was over the moment you stepped into the Mayor's office, looking for a job. You were gone a lot longer than everyone else had hoped. So I'm not going to apologise for trying to kill you - whatever you were going through, you were the enemy. And whether its the right thing or not, I just can't look past that.   
  
Buffy turns, and walks towards the door. She stops when she reaches the exit, and turns back to Faith.  
  
BUFFY  
  
You had your chance, Faith. Goodbye.  
  
Buffy walks out.  
  
12.Int. Hospital Room.  
  
Giles walks in, casually knocking on the door.   
  
GILES  
  
Just me. Thought I'd... you're dressed.  
  
Giles looks over, and sees Wesley, standing up with a neck brace on, putting on his jacket.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Very perceptive. Quentin Travers must be kicking himself for firing you.  
  
GILES  
  
I thought you were still in recovery?  
  
WESLEY  
  
I was. But I have more important matters to attend to than my ailing neck. The fight against evil isn't over, Mr Giles.  
  
GILES  
  
True, but evil usually takes a break around this time.  
  
Wesley raises an eyebrow.  
  
GILES  
  
Never mind.  
  
*beat*  
  
Are you sure it's wise for you to be leaving so soon?  
  
WESLEY  
  
The Council has asked to speak with me. A matter of utmost importance. I can't very well conduct my mission from a hospital bed.  
  
GILES  
  
You don't have to. I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait until you're fully healed.  
  
WESLEY  
  
I thought you of all people would want me out of here as soon as possible.  
  
Giles pauses.  
  
GILES  
  
Has it been that obvious?  
  
WESLEY  
  
Plainly, Mr Giles.  
  
*beat*  
  
Still, no matter. I know my presence here has hardly been... a welcome one, but I've done my best, given the circumstances. The Council will have seen that.  
  
GILES  
  
I'm certain.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Yes. Anyway...  
  
Wesley and Giles stand awkwardly. Wesley eventually sticks his hand out.  
  
WESLEY  
  
A genuine pleasure, Mr Giles.  
  
Giles reluctantly takes the hand.  
  
GILES  
  
It was definetly something.  
  
They shake, and Wesley leaves. Giles stands, staring out the window.  
  
13.Int. The Bronze.  
  
Xander and Willow sit at a table.  
  
XANDER  
  
What time did Buffy say she was getting here?  
  
WILLOW  
  
She didn't.   
  
The band on stage stop playing, and Willow waves over at Oz, who blows her a kiss back. Suddenly, another song starts up, and Oz fumbles over his fingers to catch up.  
  
WILLOW  
  
He's so cute.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh, he's got a certain something... Maybe it's the hair?  
  
Willows eyes light up playfully.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Trying to tell me something, Xander?  
  
XANDER  
  
What? Oh, right, yeh.  
  
*beat*  
  
I'm gay. Me and Larry? Like a locker room porno.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Ew.  
  
XANDER  
  
Huh?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Xander. Larry was... you know..  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh, right.  
  
*beat*  
  
When's the memorial?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Two pm. You know, they're still searching for bodies...  
  
Xander is silent.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You know, this has been a really sucky summer so far. It's all death and leaving. Whatever happened to the good old days?  
  
XANDER  
  
You mean like last summer, when Angel was killed and Buffy ran away?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yeh, exactly like... wait, I mean... You know what I mean.  
  
Xander rubs Willow's shoulder.  
  
XANDER  
  
Course I do.  
  
They sit in silence for a few moments.  
  
XANDER  
  
I can't do it, Will.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Sorry? What can't you do?  
  
XANDER  
  
Leave. I just... I just can't. Not when everything's like this.   
  
WILLOW  
  
Xander, you've been planning this for weeks. It's what you want to do - what, are you gonna spend your summer watching the rest of us prepare for college?  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh! That's exactly what I could do. I could move in with Giles, us two bachelors, on the prowl... It'd be fun.  
  
Willow looks at Xander with mocking eyes.  
  
XANDER  
  
OK, so maybe moving in with Giles isn't an option... but, you know, there's other things I can do! I could get a job - I've always wanted to work with my hands...  
  
WILLOW  
  
Xander, you have to go. You'll regret it if you stay because of us.  
  
*beat*  
  
You're not staying for us, are you?  
  
XANDER  
  
I'm not sure what you mean...  
  
WILLOW  
  
You don't want to leave because that would mean things are finally over.  
  
XANDER  
  
Come again?  
  
WILLOW  
  
It's classic... whatever Syndrome! If you leave, it means our lives will actually be changing - nothing will be the same. And it's totally understandable, everybody's scared of change...  
  
XANDER  
  
Well, then, everybody else must be hiding it really well.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Some of us got accustomed to hiding our feelings a long time ago.  
  
Willow and Xander looks at each other for a moment, then Xander breaks the silence.  
  
XANDER  
  
I just... People are leaving us behind, Will.   
  
*beat*  
  
I don't want to leave you behind. Or Buffy, or -  
  
WILLOW  
  
- Cordy?  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well, unless you go all stalker-boy on her - please, promise me you won't - you don't have much of a choice there.   
  
XANDER  
  
I know.  
  
*beat*  
  
And you know what? It bites. Why do our lives have to change so much at this age? We're not equipped for this sort of emotional upheaval. There should at least be free counselling...  
  
Just then, Buffy comes up their table.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Got room for one more?  
  
She sits down, and nobody says anything.  
  
BUFFY  
  
OK, clearly I've interrupted something... I'll go be elsewhere.  
  
Buffy gets up to leave, but Willow grabs her hand.  
  
WILLOW  
  
No. Stay.  
  
She sits.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So, does somebody want to fill me in on whatever morose topic you guys were talking about?  
  
*beat*  
  
Oh God, did they find Harmony's body?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Not as yet, but that isn't what we were talking about. Xander's being a scaredy-cat, he doesn't want to do the Kerouac thing anymore.  
  
Buffy looks at Xander, goggle-eyed.  
  
BUFFY  
  
But you've been planning this for weeks! This is, like, your dream! Why wouldn't you do this?  
  
XANDER  
  
Please, don't convince me to stay or anything....  
  
BUFFY  
  
You know what I mean, silly. I want you to stay, but for the right reasons!  
  
*beat*  
  
Why do you want to stay, anyway?  
  
XANDER  
  
Willow explains it better than me. She did the whole Freudian thing.  
  
Willow looks over at Buffy, proud.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Xander's scared of change.  
  
CORDELIA (OS)  
  
And change is scared of him. So glad the feeling's mutual.  
  
They all look behind them, and Cordy's standing there.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I saw you three loners sitting here, getting morose, and I thought I'd bring me and my breasts over here to perk up the party.  
  
XANDER  
  
Literally.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Yes, well... you shouldn't be staring.  
  
XANDER  
  
I don't have a choice. Those things have a gravitational pull all of their own.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So funny. Like you actually know what "gravitational pull" means.  
  
XANDER  
  
It's when... Will, help me out.  
  
Willow smiles, and pats his knee.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So... any room for me?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Uh... sure!  
  
Xander and Buffy scoot their stools over, and Cordelia drags one over from the adjacent table.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So, what are we all talking about?  
  
WILLOW  
  
The road ahead.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
That deep? On a Friday night? Oh please. You kids have no fun.  
  
Cordelia opens her bag, and pulls out a glass flask of vodka.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Now this... this is fun.  
  
She smiles, as the other three look slightly wary.  
  
14.Int. The Bronze, Later  
  
Buffy, Cordelia, Xander and Willow are still sitting at the table. Oz has joined them. The lights are on, and there's barely anybody than the staff around. A cleaner sweeps up in the background.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So then... *hic*... Then... I start professing my undying love for him -  
  
XANDER  
  
And it turns out...  
  
Xander and Cordy start cracking up at this point, as the others look on. Willow's flushed, and Buffy's hair is mussed. Willow looks dazed.  
  
XANDER  
  
... It turns out...  
  
XANDER & CORDELIA  
  
... it was just Eric!  
  
They roll about in laughter, Cordelia actually falling off her stool. The others sit there, Buffy and Oz looking at each other, not sure whether to laugh or not. Willow suddenly shakes out of her reverie.  
  
WILLOW  
  
What was that about pancakes?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oooh, pancakes! They sound like a really good idea right about now! We should go make some.  
  
WILLOW  
  
With maple syrup?   
  
BUFFY  
  
You betcha.  
  
OZ  
  
Pancakes are evil.  
  
Buffy and Willow stare at Oz, like he's diseased or something.  
  
OZ  
  
Or so I've heard.  
  
BUFFY  
  
How much have you had?  
  
OZ  
  
Not enough, I'm pretty sure of that.  
  
Xander suddenly yanks Willow's attention back to himself and Cordelia, who has now got back up on her stool, although her hair has fallen out of the ponytail.  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh! Wanna hear about the time we first made out?!  
  
CORDELIA  
  
That was so...typically... us!  
  
Xander and Cordelia start laughing again.  
  
XANDER & CORDELIA  
  
The worms!!!  
  
Cordy shrieks, and she and Xander hug, still laughing.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I think it's time we got these drunkards home.   
  
Buffy stands up, and has to right herself on the table.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Assuming, of course, I can stand up long enough to. A little help?  
  
Oz gets up, and offers himself for Buffy to lean on. Willow gets up to, and miraculously can still stand.  
  
XANDER  
  
You guys, you guys... wait, wait, wait...  
  
They stop, turning to look at Xander.  
  
XANDER  
  
I'm gonna miss this.  
  
*beat*  
  
Even though its the first time we've ever really done anything like this... I'm gonna miss it.  
  
WILLOW  
  
That's so... sweet!  
  
Willow rushes to give Xander, a hug.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I think I'm gonna be sick...  
  
OZ  
  
It wasn't that bad... a little saccharine, maybe...  
  
BUFFY  
  
No, too much vodka... Outside would be good right now..  
  
OZ  
  
Uh - we'll be back, guys.  
  
Oz rushes to get Buffy outside. Xander sits there, surrounded by Cordelia and Willow, who are both hugging him.  
  
XANDER  
  
Can you believe there was a time you two wouldn't even speak to each other?  
  
WILLOW & CORDELIA  
  
Yes.  
  
XANDER  
  
*beat*  
  
OK then...  
  
They disentangle, and look about awkardly. Xander grabs Willow's hand.  
  
XANDER  
  
You know? I think I am going to leave. Because I know that I'll be back. And that my friends will be waiting.  
  
Willow smiles happily, and hugs him again.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh, Xander! That's brilliant!  
  
XANDER  
  
Don't rush to convince me to stay then...  
  
WILLOW  
  
For you, I mean!  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Wait... when were you not going?  
  
XANDER  
  
It was thing.  
  
He stands up, and picks up his jacket.  
  
XANDER  
  
Come on, lets go check on Buffy.   
  
The three of them walk out the door, happily chatting amongst themselves.  
  
15.Int. Corridor.  
  
Giles walks down a corridor in an apartment building. He reaches a door, and knocks - but the door swings open. He sees three suitcases at the door, packed to leave. He's about to walk in, when he hears Wesley on the phone.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Right. I see.  
  
*pause*  
  
No, I understand.  
  
*pause*  
  
What about my flight home?  
  
*pause*  
  
Right. No, no, that's... well, that's - hello?  
  
Giles stands through the door throughout all of this, a pained look on his face. He walks in once he's sure Wesley's hung up.  
  
GILES  
  
Wesley...   
  
Wesley jumps slightly, dabbing at his eyes.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Oh, Mr Giles! You had me scared for a moment there...  
  
GILES  
  
Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh... they fired you, didn't they?  
  
WESLEY  
  
Whatever are you talking about?  
  
Wesley puts on his glasses, and forces a smile.  
  
GILES  
  
The Council. I know, Wesley, they've done it to me.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Yes, well - this is hardly the same situation, is it? Now, if you'll excuse me...  
  
Wesley goes to leave, brushing past Giles.  
  
GILES  
  
Do you even have a place to go?  
  
Wesley stops, turning round to face him but not looking him in the eye.  
  
WESLEY  
  
Not as such, no. But I'm sure I can find something.  
  
GILES  
  
Listen... you can stay with me.  
  
WESLEY  
  
That won't be necessary, Mr Giles..  
  
Giles moves to pick up one of the suitcases.  
  
GILES  
  
Nonsense. You'll stay with me -  
  
WESLEY  
  
I said that won't be necessary!  
  
Wesley grabs the suitcase from Giles, who looks vaguely surprised.  
  
WESLEY  
  
I don't need your help, Mr Giles. I'm resourceful, I will find something.  
  
Wesley grabs two of the suitcases, then looks down at the third.  
  
WESLEY  
  
I never cared for those suits much anyway.  
  
He walks off, carrying the two suitcases. Giles watches him go.  
  
15.Int. Car.  
  
Xander, Cordelia and Buffy sit in the back of Joyce's car. She and Giles are in the front. They're all dressed in black.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So he just took off?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes. Very much the spurned Watcher.  
  
XANDER  
  
Man, you guys can be really nasty when you want to be.  
  
GILES  
  
Not all of us, I assure you.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Still, that seems a little harsh. Faith wasn't his fault, are they forgetting the "criminally insane" part?  
  
At Faith's name, Buffy bristles. Xander notices.  
  
XANDER  
  
I remember when it used to be Willow who got edgy whenever we mentioned Faith.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Things change.  
  
*beat*  
  
People change.  
  
XANDER  
  
Don't I know it.  
  
Joyce stops the car, and turns around to face the three teenagers.  
  
JOYCE  
  
Are you sure you want to do this? They'll understand if you don't...  
  
BUFFY  
  
No. It's fine.  
  
XANDER  
  
As fine as it could be, anyway.  
  
15a.Ext. High School.  
  
They get out of the car, and they're back at the old High School. The charred remains of the Graduation Ceremony have been removed, and long benches have been set up. People are milling about, also all in black. A podium has been set up at the front, and a glass box also, with photographs of all the dead students, and teachers, inside.  
  
XANDER  
  
Let's get our mourn on.  
  
Cordelia lightly punches him on the arm, but the camera looks down to reveal them holding hands. Buffy takes Joyce's hand, and Giles looks on, affectionately.  
  
The five of them walk to one of the front rows, and take a seat, Cordelia on the outside.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What if people don't like my eulogy?  
  
XANDER  
  
If they don't like it, they can always tune out and just stare at your breasts.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Xander!!  
  
XANDER  
  
What? I'm using humour to mask the pain of a terrible situation - isn't that my job?  
  
Just then, Willow and Oz come up.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Hey.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hey guys.  
  
They sit down, Buffy and Willow hugging.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Where's your mom?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Venezuela. Still.  
  
JOYCE  
  
Doesn't it bother her, that her teenage daughter is home alone most of the time?  
  
Willow just shrugs.  
  
WILLOW  
  
We'll never know.  
  
People all around them begin to sit down. A priest comes up the podium.  
  
PRIEST  
  
We here gathered here today have been through so much over these past couple of weeks. I think it's safe to say that Sunnydale has never suffered such a tragic loss before.  
  
Joyce gets tears in her eyes, and Giles lightly puts his arm around her and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
PRIEST  
  
And yet, in light of this tragedy, we have come together as a community like never before. People you may have never spoken to before, people who you may never have wanted to converse with - we've all bonded over our common loss. And now is the time to mourn that loss.  
  
The priest steps down, and Xander squeezes Cordelia's hand. Fixing her dress, she gets up, and walks to the front of the podium.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
When, uh...  
  
Cordelia freezes, and looks over at Xander. He winks at her, and she smiles slightly.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
When a tragedy of this magnitude occurs, our natural instinct is to withdraw. Hide in ourselves, pretend it never happened - that these people never died. So I take great pride in the fact that we, the citizens of Sunnydale, can say that we didn't. We reached out, we helped one another. The loss was a shared one, not a private one. It's hard to go through something like this, and come out the other side. But, I think the strength of those people lost, who gave up their lives saving the us, the ones left behind - their strength, their bravery, gave us the courage to carry on. The people you see before you, they died saving our collective asses. And I think we can all agree that they haven't commited the ultimate sacrifice in vain. They will be remembered, and we will go on, knowing that they're out there, somewhere, looking out for us.  
  
Over in a shaded corner of the burned-out High School building, a figure comes walking towards the light - Harmony. She watches, and listens.  
  
Cordelia begins to step down from the podium, and Xander stands up to applaud. One by one, people follow his lead. Cordelia looks bashful, but basks in the applause.  
  
15b.Ext. High School.  
  
The seven of them (Joyce, Giles, Oz, Willow, Buffy, Cordelia, Xander) are walking away from the memorial.  
  
JOYCE  
  
That was really beautiful, Cordelia.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh. Who knew you had actual depths?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Could you not do that? Just once?  
  
Buffy storms off ahead of them.  
  
XANDER  
  
What?  
  
Willow eye-rolls him, then rushes off after Buffy.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Wow. Such a display of tact. Should we be taking notes?  
  
XANDER  
  
Haven't you left yet?  
  
We catch up with Willow and Buffy.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Buffy, wait! Xander was just being Xander.  
  
BUFFY  
  
But does he have to be, all the time?!  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well, yeh, that's kinda the point of being himself...  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well, he needs to get a new self.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You don't mean that.  
  
Buffy stops.  
  
BUFFY  
  
No, I don't mean it. I don't know what I mean anymore.  
  
*beat*  
  
Am I a bad person?  
  
WILLOW  
  
What? No! Buffy, you're the best!  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm serious, Willow. All through that memorial service, all that talk of loss and destruction - all I could think about was Angel.  
  
Willow hugs Buffy.  
  
WILLOW  
  
That doesn't make you a bad person, Buffy. That makes you a person.  
  
BUFFY  
  
But it's selfish!  
  
WILLOW  
  
But that's normal, Buffy! It's normal to think about the people you lov - lost - at a time like this. Don't feel bad about it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
But I can't help it! I want to feel for everyone else, I really do... but all I can think of is losing Angel. And how much it hurts.  
  
Buffy begins to cry.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I can't take this, Will. I just can't. What am I going to do?  
  
WILLOW  
  
I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to go home with me, and we'll eat chocolate until we vomit. And then we'll eat some more.  
  
Buffy wipes away the tears, and stands back from Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Thanks, Will.  
  
WILLOW  
  
For what?  
  
Buffy smiles.  
  
BUFFY  
  
For being you.  
  
Just then, the others walk up to them.  
  
XANDER  
  
Buffy, are you - I mean, are we...?  
  
Buffy hugs Xander.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I love you, Xander.  
  
XANDER  
  
I love you too, Buff... but couldn't you have had that epiphany about two years ago?  
  
They both laugh.  
  
JOYCE  
  
I have an idea... how about ice-cream?  
  
Willow lights up.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yes, please!  
  
XANDER  
  
So easy to please... I wish all girls were like that.  
  
17.Ext. Xander's House.  
  
A titlecard reads "5 Days Later". Xander is loading up a few bags into his car, which is parked on the side of the road. A taxi pulls up, and Cordelia gets out, with two moderately-sized suitcases.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What's with the rust-mobile?  
  
Xander looks up, and smiles when he sees Cordy.  
  
XANDER  
  
Unless you're willing to pay for an upgrade to a car that actually passes safety regulations, this is the best we've got.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
It's cool. I mean, this can hardly be worse than fighting a giant demonic snake-thing.  
  
Cordelia is about to put her suitcases in the boot, when she sees giant cobweb in the corner.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Actually it's kinda tough to call.  
  
XANDER  
  
You could always walk to LA...  
  
CORDELIA  
  
No, Xander, I'm fine, honest.  
  
Cordelia lifts her cases up, and puts them in the trunk.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Thanks again, Xander. I don't think I would've been able to put up with Mom driving me down there. She'd be so clingy...  
  
XANDER  
  
Don't worry about it. Happy to oblige.  
  
Just then, a van pulls up - it's Oz, with Willow, Giles and Buffy too. Xander watches as Giles comically crawls out the back of the van.  
  
XANDER  
  
Giles - never thought of you as a van-man.  
  
GILES  
  
Well, uh, I'm not.  
  
BUFFY  
  
You shoulda heard him on the way over.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I've never heard one person whine so much!  
  
GILES  
  
Nothing wrong with being safety-concious! Especially in a... death trap like this!  
  
Oz looks at the side window of his van.  
  
OZ  
  
Don't worry, he doesn't mean it.  
  
Buffy walks up to Xander, followed by Willow a few metres behind.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So... You ready to go?  
  
XANDER  
  
Not in the least.   
  
*beat*  
  
But it's kinda too late to back out now. Mom's already promised my room to Uncle Rory while his house get's de-liced.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Again?  
  
Xander walks over to Giles and Oz, standing near the van.  
  
XANDER  
  
So.  
  
OZ  
  
Yeh.  
  
GILES  
  
Well, good luck, Xander. We'll... uh...  
  
XANDER  
  
Thanks.  
  
OZ  
  
Be careful, dude.   
  
XANDER  
  
I'll be fine... I hope.  
  
They stand looking around awkwardly, then Xander drags them into a group hug. They stay like that for a moment, then pull apart.  
  
XANDER  
  
Well, now that that's over with -   
  
GILES  
  
- we shall never speak of it again.  
  
OZ  
  
Taking it to my grave.  
  
Xander walks back over to the group of girls, as Giles and Oz stay with the van, unable to look at each other.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Look, Willow, I just wanted you to know. I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye these past few... ever, but - I want us to stay in touch. You know?  
  
WILLOW  
  
I think I do, yeh.  
  
They hug.   
  
XANDER  
  
Am I missing it? Is there lesbianism...ism happening?  
  
WILLOW  
  
If there were you know I'd tape it for you.  
  
XANDER  
  
And that's why you're my Will.  
  
He hugs her, and kisses her forehead. Willow begins to cry.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I'm gonna miss you, Xand.  
  
XANDER  
  
And I'm gonna miss us, Will. But I'll be back. Before you know it. And with souvenirs from every state!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Um, Xander, you do know about - you know what? Never mind.  
  
Xander pulls Buffy into the hug too, and she starts to cry.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Be safe, Xander.  
  
XANDER  
  
It's cool. I know whats out there - in terms of monsters, anyway. I'll just sleep with a cross round my neck and a ring of stakes round my bed. Easy.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oh! That reminds me... we got you a little something...  
  
Buffy pulls a wrapped up box out of her bag.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
XANDER  
  
Is this from all of you?  
  
BUFFY  
  
By special request.  
  
Xander rips off the wrapping paper, and opens the box - inside, is a chain, and on it is a miniature metallic cross & stake. He smiles.  
  
XANDER  
  
It's brilliant, guys. Thank you.  
  
He kisses them both on the cheek.  
  
XANDER  
  
I am really gonna miss you guys. Don't go getting any new best friends while I'm gone, kay?  
  
WILLOW  
  
As if.  
  
Still crying, Willow and Buffy let Xander go. He walks over to the car, where Cordelia is now sitting on the trunk.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Hey, Buffy! Good luck with everything. I never really meant all those things I said, about you not having a life!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Means a lot, Cordy.  
  
*beat*  
  
Good luck too.  
  
Cordelia smiles, and gets into the car. Xander is about to step into the drivers seat, when he takes one last look at his friends. Buffy and Willow stand, arms linked - Giles and Oz still over by the van. Oz looks over at Giles.  
  
OZ  
  
Are you - are you crying?  
  
GILES  
  
No, no, don't be silly.  
  
Giles takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.  
  
GILES  
  
Just some... some...*cough*.  
  
Oz nods. He gives Giles a comforting pat on the shoulder.  
  
Xander looks into the car.  
  
XANDER  
  
Are you ready?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
As I'll ever be. Let's get this thing started. Assuming it has an engine.  
  
Xander looks back over at his friends. He waves, and steps into the car.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Bye!  
  
WILLOW  
  
Don't forget us!  
  
17a.Int. Xander's Car  
  
Xander rolls his eyes. In his rearview mirror, he sees Buffy and Willow slowly walking back up to Oz and Giles. Oz takes Willow into his arms, and Giles places his hands paternally on Buffy's shoulders. Xander closes the car door, and looks over at Cordy.  
  
XANDER  
  
No turning back now.  
  
He revs the engine, and drives off down the road, occasionally glimpsing up in his rearview mirror at his friends.  
  
17b.Ext. Xander's House.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Oz and Giles watch as Xander's car drives off into the distance. Once they can't see it anymore, they move back into the van.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So, you think he'll survive?  
  
WILLOW  
  
I hope so. I want my Xander back.  
  
OZ  
  
Isn't your Oz enough for you?  
  
Willow turns her head, and smiles at him.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Not in the slightest.  
  
She kisses him, and he smiles back.  
  
OZ  
  
Just so I know where I stand.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Actually, Will, I meant those few hours with Cordelia.   
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh.  
  
*beat*  
  
Not a chance.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Thought not.  
  
Buffy looks behind at Giles.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Are you coming?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes, yes, in a... just got something in my... blast!  
  
Oz leans into Buffy.  
  
OZ  
  
He's been crying.  
  
BUFFY  
  
No way!  
  
WILLOW  
  
Aww, that's so cute!  
  
Giles clambers into the van.  
  
GILES  
  
I have *not* been crying!  
  
BUFFY  
  
Whatever you say.  
  
She rests her head on his arm.  
  
WILLOW  
  
So, mochas?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yes please!  
  
18.Int. Xander's Car.  
  
It's night-time. They're driving down a road in LA.   
  
CORDELIA  
  
I know it's around here somewhere...  
  
XANDER  
  
You've been saying that for the past hour!  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well, as I said - I know it's around here somewhere!  
  
*beat*  
  
Somewhere being this city...  
  
XANDER  
  
Great. You're a real help.   
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh! Oh! There it is! Stop! Now, stop!  
  
Xander slams on the brakes, and a car comes careening past him.  
  
MAN  
  
Watch it, buddy!  
  
Xander looks over at Cordelia.  
  
XANDER  
  
You couldn't have given me a little more warning?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Hey, it's dark. All these buildings look alike!  
  
They both look up at the tall building.  
  
XANDER  
  
I don't think there's anything that big in the whole of Sunnydale.  
  
*beat*  
  
With the exception of your ego, of course.   
  
Cordelia makes a sneery face at him, and then they both laugh. Getting out of the car, Cordelia puts on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
XANDER  
  
Um, Cordy? Look around. You won't be needing those for a good ten hours.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Hey, if I'm gonna be a world-famous actress, I need to look the part. Sunglasses are an essential.  
  
Xander opens the trunk, and pulls out her two cases. Cordelia comes round to the trunk.  
  
XANDER  
  
So... this is it.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Yeh. A fresh start.  
  
XANDER  
  
You nervous?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh, totally!  
  
*beat*  
  
But, also, really excited. I think I have a real shot at this.  
  
XANDER  
  
How could you not? They'll take one look at you and cast you in everything. Trust me.  
  
They stand in silence.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Thankyou, Xander. For being here for me.  
  
XANDER  
  
It's nothing.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
No, it's not. It's everything. You've come through for me when you didn't have to, and after the way I treated you when we broke up - that's something.  
  
XANDER  
  
What can I say? I'm a sucker for a pretty face.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Stop it. Don't put yourself down like this.  
  
*beat*  
  
You're a good man, Xander. Will be, anyway. Once you hit puberty.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeh, well, we can't all be wearing push-ups by age 7.   
  
CORDELIA  
  
Thankfully so in your case.  
  
Silence falls again.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So... I'm gonna go. Ms Trebark's waiting for me.  
  
XANDER  
  
Sure. You go. Settle in. Become world famous, forget the little people.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I intend to.  
  
*beat*  
  
Goodbye, Xander.  
  
XANDER  
  
No. Not goodbye.  
  
*beat*  
  
Goodnight.  
  
Cordelia smiles.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Night, Xander.  
  
And she turns, and walks down the path, and up to the stairs to the front door. Xander watches her as the door opens, and a portly 40-year old opens the door. She welcomes Cordelia in with two air kisses, and shuts the door. Xander slowly gets back into his car, and notices something on the passenger seat - a photo of him and Cordelia from happier times. He picks it up, smiles, and is about to get out of the car again, when he notices the writing on the back: "You're my rock". Tucking it into his pocket, he starts his car, and drives away into the night.  
  
*FADE TO BLACK* 


End file.
